Talk:Demetrius Prod
Help Required I had a Photo shoot at the Harry Potter Studios during the Shooting of Half Blood Prince. Whilst shooting I was told that i had turned my Wife Into a Yak, and that the photo would possibly be used in The Daily Profit. The photo was me standing Next to a Full scale model Yak, The Yak had a little Pink Hat On, During the Morning we shot photos Without a Wedding Ring. During the afternoon we shot similar photos but this time of me wearing a wedding ring. I will have the Call sheet somewhere in storage so it is not easy to find, after reading this artice i beleive it was me who played the part of D J Prod. Does anyone have any photos, or screengrabs of this part from the Daily Profit? I worked on all Harry Potter Films from Goblet of Fire onwards, i was Stand In for Uncle Vernon (Richard Griffiths) on Deathly Hallows part One, and a Muggle in all the other film, i was one of the people on the Milenium Bridge when it collapsed. I beleive the charachter i was playing WAS D.J Prod? if anyone can help me, or confirm this fact would love to hear from you, Thank You Chriswilsonxx1x (talk) 20:52, March 12, 2015 (UTC)Chris Wilson friartuck57@hotmail.com Chriswilsonxx1x (talk) 20:55, March 8, 2015 (UTC)Chris Wilson UPDATE I have received a couple of messages to say that they beleive that the photo shoot i refered to above was for Dometrius Prod. If anyone has any further information or photos please do get in touch, i would love to see them. Thanks Chris WilsonChriswilsonxx1x (talk) 20:24, March 12, 2015 (UTC) friartuck57@hotmail.com D.J. Prod Demetrius Jillip Prod is his name. And he is the D.J. Prod mentioned in the second book. Because in Danish his name is Pyllermand Jillip Pjok, and there's no one named P.J. Pjok. :I agree that Demetrius Prod and D.J. Prod are most likely the same, for the following reasons: #See above comment. #Both individuals' given names begin with D and their surnames are Prod. #Both individuals' second names begin with J. #Both individuals are married. #They are mentioned within six years of each other, making it likely that they are, if not the same, closely related. Therefore, I propose a merge. --Hunnie Bunn 20:35, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::No argument? And are we including the second name "Jillip" per the above IP's comment, or no? --'Am I annoying you yet? If not, let me know when I am.' 22:39, March 18, 2013 (UTC) . The two have been merged. --'Am I annoying you yet? If not, let me know when I am.' 20:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) :Not opposed to the merge, but opposed to the name "Demetrius Jillip Prod". It is given as such nowhere in canon and, presenting it as such would be inappropriate. The translations provide characters with literally dozens of names that do not feature in the original version (mainly to keep the original meaning of the name, or to keep puns understandable). See Emeric Switch, for instance: the French edition gives his name as "Emeric G. Changé", but we do not call the character "Emeric G. Switch", as that name combination has never been used in any canon source. I'm fine with a BTS mention of his Danish name, though. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:03, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay :) But everything else was good? I wasn't sure whether there was too much assumption (such as that he was trained in the magical arts - from what little we hear of him he doesn't seem too accomplished...) --'Am I annoying you yet? If not, let me know when I am.' 21:06, March 19, 2013 (UTC)